


Broken Like A Digiegg

by Fanficprincess05



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, References to Depression, choose your own title for their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05
Summary: It's a realization that hits hard - it might just be impossible to heal on his own.





	Broken Like A Digiegg

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!  
> I'm so sorry for my absence on here...I've gone back to work from my vacation and so I haven't had as much time to write.  
> This fic is totally unrelated to any other fics I've written, but I've been watching Digimon 02 and love Daiken to death, and this little fic came to me, so I NEEDED to write it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, it's nothing extravagant, but all the same lol...  
> Hopefully I can update my other fics soon! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_He walks through the Digital World, gloved hands holding a whip, spiked hair held back by violet-tinted glasses, permanent grimace of disgust etched on his face. Despite Wormmon’s pleas behind him he lashes the Elecmon in front of him, causing the Digimon to stumble in pain, his clutched eggs rolling away from him. Elecmon looks to him in desperation, but the Kaiser kicks him aside, walking up to a Digiegg and scowling at it in rage. Lifting a foot, he ignores the screams coming from both Digimon behind him as he stomps his foot down, crushing the egg and the Digimon within under the heel of his boot._

_Suddenly he’s Ken again, staring out into the dark ocean ahead of him. His body trembles under the chill in the air, the wind blowing through his hair and his body held in place by a mysterious force gripping his ankles. Swirls of darkness surround him, all emanating from the ocean, the whispers of evil fluttering in his ears –_ “You are mine, and you’ll always belong to me.” _Slimy shadow creatures grab him by his feet and he falls through the ground, his body falling into a never ending abyss, never to see the light of day again._

                _A hand prods him and he looks up to see Sam yelling at him, scolding him for not paying attention. They’re playing soccer in the streets, Sam running circles around Ken’s smaller form, Ken giggling in happiness all the same. Suddenly he is pushed to the side harshly, getting up in time only to watch as his brother is crushed under the wheels of a large truck, the life leaving his body instantaneously._

_Now he’s back in the Digital World, only this time he’s pinned down to the chair inside his secret base; the chains are the hands of his friends, holding him against his will as they torture him with words and actions. Despite his pleas for their forgiveness, they are unrelenting, and the pain is overwhelming. They throw him to the ground, and he sees the detonator in Daisuke’s hand. They disappear into the darkness and he has time to utter one last plea before the world around him explodes, everything going black._

All of a sudden the dream pops like an overinflated balloon and Ken’s mind snaps back to the reality surrounding him. His breath is ragged and mind fuzzy, his eyes unfocused as he tries to force sight back into them. Suddenly the picture in front of him comes to life and Ken can see a pair of kneeled knees knocking against his own; looking up his heart jumps as he realizes that Daisuke’s face is staring back, frown evident and eyes glistening in concern.

                “Hey,” Daisuke whispers softly, tone laced with questions and uncertainty, brows furrowed. Ken is startled at the sudden sensation of fingers lightly rubbing his cheeks and notices that Daisuke’s hands have been cupping his face the entire time; his grip is gentle and causes Ken to relax slightly underneath it. Out of nowhere Ken feels wetness falling onto his hands and it hits him – he is crying.

                “Daisuke?” He whispers, a note of confusion in his voice. Daisuke sighs, and Ken can definitely hear the resounding relief flow through it.

                “I’m here, buddy,” Daisuke says happily, but his voice is shaky. “I..I thought I’d lost you for a moment,” he says gently, and Daisuke’s fear shines through that statement, throwing Ken off and causing him to stiffen slightly under Daisuke’s touch. “What happened? One minute we were talking about the Digital World, and then you froze! It was as if you were in another world…Where’d you go?” Daisuke asked, and the slight force of the question was not lost by Ken.

                 He could feel his body slump slightly, the exhaustion of everything settling deep in his bones. He couldn’t hold it in any longer, and this thought registered heavily. His face crumpling, Ken leaned forward into Daisuke’s chest, his body heaving as heavy sobs escaped him. The warmth of Daisuke’s arms around him brought comfort, lifting some of the weight on his heart and making him feel safe in his struggle. He could hear soft whispers being mumbled into his hair, and his sobs slowly ceased.

                 “I’m so sorry,” Ken whispers, to which Daisuke hums in confusion. He can feel Daisuke slowly lift him up, hands on his shoulders in a tight grip.

                 “Sorry for what? You have nothing to apologize for! How many times do I have to tell you this?! Stop beating yourself because of what you’ve done in your past, Ken! What’s done is done, and now you have to move on,” Daisuke yells, his voice getting louder with each passing word. Ken can feel his heart swell with affection at his best friend’s support, but even that cannot remove the budding darkness surrounding his heart. Finally the anguish of it all bubbles over and he grits his teeth, his body trembling as he curls into himself as much as he could, Daisuke’s grip on him unrelenting.

                 “It just all hurts, so much. It never ends.” The whisper is so despairing and pained that Daisuke is stopped in his tracks. He tilts Ken’s chin up, forcing Ken to look at him. Daisuke’s eyes exude a mix of fear, concern and compassion.

                 “How long have you been feeling like this?” he says gently, trying to keep his composure in the face of such a revelation. Ken shakes his head in uncertainty, fumbling with his fingers nervously.

                 “I’m…I’m not sure,” he says honestly. “It’s been a long time, and all the days…well, they all seem like a blur now,” he says sadly, and Daisuke can feel his heart sinking at the withered state of his best friend. He grabs Ken’s hands and holds them to stop the nervous fumbling, and can feel Ken return the grip tenfold.

                 “But Daisuke…” he whispers softly, pausing momentarily, blush forming on his cheeks.

                 “Yea?” Daisuke questions, keeping hold of Ken for fear of losing him, knowing what’s coming next but letting Ken state it anyways. _He_ needs to be the one to admit it, not Daisuke.

                 “I think…I think I need help. Like, _actual_ help,” he states, eyes wide like saucers and brimming with unshed tears, lip trembling with the fear of this truth. Daisuke grabs his head and pulls it against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around Ken. Ken sighs, the tears now falling from his eyes automatically, and lies against Daisuke’s chest. He listens to Daisuke’s heartbeat, wondering if their hearts are synced to each other at this specific moment in time. A moment of silence passes between them before Ken speaks again.

                 “You’ve known all this time, haven’t you?” Ken states, and the hum of affirmation causes a small chuckle to emerge from Ken’s lips.

                 “I may be slow concerning a lot of stuff, but I do know the signs of depression,” Daisuke states, causing Ken to look at him, brows furrowed in anger. “What?” Daisuke questions and Ken frowns.

                 “Don’t call yourself dumb,” he scolds, and Daisuke smiles. His smile causes Ken to muster up his own, and Daisuke grins.

                 “There’s a start,” he says happily, and Ken blushes. He sits against Daisuke silently for a moment, contemplating the next step, before finally breaking the silence.

                 “Daisuke?” He questions once more, causing Daisuke to snap back to attention. He looks down at Ken in confusion.

                 “Will you come with me when I go? I don’t…I don’t want to be alone and I don’t…seeing a professional..well…” he stutters, a note of embarrassment in his tone. Daisuke smiles once more.

                 “Ken..” He starts, but Ken cuts him off, finally finishing his thought.

                 “Admittedly, I’m scared,” he says, and Daisuke rubs his shoulder soothingly.

                 “I think you already know my answer,” Daisuke replies, and now his cheeks are red. “I’m with you until the end, Ken,” he continues, and now it’s Ken wrapping his arms around Daisuke.

                 “Thank you, for everything,” he whispers, and Daisuke hugs him back, the same thought permeating their joined minds, thoughts and hearts.

_The world hurts a little less with you in it._


End file.
